kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Morgan Rex
Morgan Rex is a main character in Masked Rider: Swordblazers and acts as a minor antagonist. A soldier working under a covert military unit led by Arthur Pence, Rex becomes exposed to a Bio-Metal deposit and gains the ability to become the Tactic Rider. While has has no love for the Mallakor, he aligns with them and the Human Liberation Front out of loyalty to his Sergeant. Personality Out of the Human Liberation Front Riders, Morgan is by-and-far the one with outright morals. He refuses to attack innocents and will not take a life unless it's in self-defense. Converely, he thoroughly enjoys his abilities as a hacker and will spare no chance to showcase his skills. However, his current situation with the Mallakor and his boss's newfound ruthlessness have left him in a frazzled nervous state. Lately, he has started to adjust to his new role as enemy of the planet.....and that scares him. He is also implied to be a secret fan of the Power Rangers, striking poses on occasion, to the chagrin of Arthur. Personas The Masked Riders of the Human Liberation Front, like the Riders of the International Protectorate Army, utilize Break-Locks carried on their person which allow them to use the Persona System when the Locks are tapped open. Different Personas have different strengths and weaknesses; with results dependent on the Rider accessing them. Unlike the Army Riders though, the Break-Locks of the HLF are unique in nature; possessing the ability to summon Invaders to attack enemies, but with a charge-time to maintain as a price. Tactic Persona is the Tactic Rider's default form, based on the common depiction of a wizard. The Tactic Rider is a very tricky fighter. Physically, Morgan isn't that much of a fighter: A bit of Kung-Fu training and some anime-inspired attacks. However, when the Tactic Rider uses his Stellation Staff, he becomes a higher-calibur threat. The Tactic Rider operates using two modes, accessed through his Hand-Pad. * Sorcerer: His go-to mode for combat. This mode allows the Tactic Rider to use various elemental attacks utilizing special nanites custom-built by him. These attacks simulate magical attacks seen in many Role-Playing Games; ranging from fireballs to a gust of strong wind. Each "spell" requires a new input on his Hand-Pad, forcing Tactic to remain in constant motion to avoid leaving himself open. * Tech: The Tech Mode is what Morgan is known best for. Upon switching to tech mode, the Tactic Rider is able to interact with various pieces of machinery. Using a keyboard thatmanifests on the left wrist of his Rider Suit, Morgan can use C++ programming techniques to activate nearby machinery, be it as a distraction or obstacle. Special virus codes given to him by Maltax have also allowed Morgan on two occasions to convert a piece of modern machinery into a robotic Invader. }} - Combination Personas= These Personas are forms gained by using a Break-Lock containing the signature of another Rider Unit, combining the coding of both Units together. The unique variations of the HLF Break-Locks make Combination Personas risky, as they double the amount of energy drain needed to maintain the Rider suit. HLF Riders in a Combination Persona are also barred from summoning Invaders. Rogue Persona is the first and only Combination Morgan receives. When Morgan takes a hit for the Samurai Rogue Unit in an act of compassion, the robotic Rider displays a single act of emotion; and gives Morgan his Break-Lock for use. In this mode, the blade at the end of the Tactic Rider's Stellation Staff is modified into a clone of one of the SRU's Mech Machers. This increases his mobility and eschews his magic prowess for a fast-paced naginata battle style. This mode allows Rex to mentally pinpoint the weak-spot of certain enemies. While not very strong, it gives Morgan the superior agility he typically isn't able to display. Morgan can destroy an opponent with the Artificer, a Finishing Move in which he slams the Stellation Staff straight into an enemy's weak spot and implodes it with an electrical charge. }} - Attache Personas= Whereas the Human Protectorate Army Riders use Attache Personas to battle Bio-Metal Invaders, The HLF Riders themselves lack Attache Personas in the traditional sense. However, the Mallakor have the ability to briefly enhance a Rider's abilities. This is referred to as Reverse-Drain. Reverse-Drain Tactic, or Tactic RD, is the only Attache Persona Morgan receives. While the suit receives no color changes, a black aura surrounds the user for it's duration. It also sees an overall increase in all of his attributes and slightly increases the range at which the Tactic Rider can hack nearby objects. }} - }} }} Trivia * N/A Category:Masked Rider: Swordblazers Category:Kamen Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Good turned Evil Category:Evil turned Good Category:Antivillains Category:Antiheroes